In the field of marking applied to products for purposes of identification of the products, bar codes and high-density symbologies have been used since the 1950s. They are generally used by manufacturers, distributors and retailers for inventory for example.
In the 1990s some barcode reader manufacturers began working with digital cameras to capture barcodes, both linear and 2D. That technology has since been perfected and now often surpasses laser scanners in performance and reliability. More recently, off-the-shelf digital cameras now have enough resolution to capture both 1D and 2D barcodes. Increasingly companies are looking to incorporate barcode scanning software into cameraphones.
There is still a need in the art for a system and method for accessing information of the web.